Nuevos comienzos
by JuliaGrace25
Summary: Después del final de la temporada 6. Bonnie se encuentra triste y culpable por Elena, pero poco a poco se dará cuenta que debe aprovechar para bien el regalo de su mejor amiga. Asimismo, nuevos villanos aparecen en la forma de Lily, la madre de Stefan y Damon, y sus amigos, los herejes, brujos-vampiro, que atacarán con todo su poder para hacerse con el control. BAMON, STEROLINE
1. Chapter 1

**Casa de Bonnie Bennet, 12:00 PM**

Bonnie abrió los ojos, había estado llorando mientras dormía, no podía parar de recordar la sonrisa de Elena y las palabras que le había dicho: " _Bonnie Bennet, has pasado tu vida entera hacienda sacrificios por mí, ahora es mi turno de hacerlo por ti"._ Había pasado una semana desde que Elena ya no estaba con ellos y aunque no lo demostraba, su ánimo estaba por el suelo. No podía parar de pensar que ella podría haber hecho algo para salvarla. ¡Si hubiera tenido algo más de tiempo! Pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer, Kai se había asegurado de eso.

 _Muerto y aún sigue haciéndome daño_ , pensó Bonnie.

De pronto escuchó pasos por el pasillo. Bonnie en pijama , agarró un cuchillo de la mesa de su velador, se levantó y se preparó para hacer magia en caso de necesidad. Caminó hacia su puerta y la abrió, se asomó al pasillo y vio una sombra caminar hacia ella, Bonnie levantó la mano y la figura gritó: ¡Espera, que haces! La sombra se mostró en la luz. Era Caroline.

-"¡Por Dios, Caroline! ¿Me querías matar de un susto?", dijo Bonnie.

-"Hey, calma. Yo toque el timbre, nadie vino a abrir, y ya sabes, entré. ¿Qué más podía hacer?", habló Caroline. Estaba usando un vestido floreado y zapatos con tacón.

-"No lo sé, tal vez no caminar como un espectro por el pasillo. Existen los teléfonos sabes", respondió Bonnie. Aún sentía su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho.

-"Perdón por querer visitar a mi mejor amiga después de todo lo que ha pasado. Sabes si quieres me voy".

-"No Care, lo siento". Bonnie le dijo antes de que dijera más cosas, Caroline aún estaba sensible por todo lo que había pasado. "Aún no estoy completamente bien después de lo de Elena".

-"Disculpa aceptada", dijo Caroline sentándose en la cama. "Yo tampoco estoy bien, la verdad me siento un poco sola. Estoy viviendo de nuevo en casa, están todos los recuerdos de mamá. Sigo recordando que quemé la carta que ella me envió, todo lo que hice, todas las personas que maté. Y ahora con lo de Elena, Jo, Tyler, y… Stefan. No sé si pueda resistir".

-"Ohh Care, sabía que estabas triste", dijo Bonnie sentándose, "pero no me he parado ni un minuto para preguntarte como te sentías. Y lo siento".

-"No digas eso, tú también lo has estado pasando mal, yo tampoco te he preguntado cómo te sientes". Caroline movió su cabellera rubia. "Así que, Bonnie Bennet. ¿Cómo te sientes? Responde con sinceridad".

-"No me siento nada bien. Sé que Elena querría que fuera fuerte, pero me siento tan culpable, que si no fuera por mí, ella podría estar aquí, en vez de esperar 70 años para que esté con Damon de nuevo".

-"Ohhh, Bonnie Bennet. Si Elena estuviera aquí, tú estarías muerta. Los vampiros viven para siempre, se mantienen jóvenes, Damon puede esperar 70 años para verla de nuevo. Será díficil, pero lo logrará y necesitará de tu ayuda para hacerlo".

-"¿Mi ayuda?, dijo Bonnie." Me debe odiar, perdió al amor de su vida por mí".

-"Si algo sabemos después de esto, es que Damon no te odia. Arriesgó a Elena por ti, te quiere y te respeta. Han pasado por mucho juntos. Debes apoyarlo", dijo Caroline, con su rostro serio y triste.

-"Mira que tenemos aquí", dijo Bonnie, "Caroline la consejera, bueno dime algo ¿Qué pasa con Stefan?, después de lo que pasó, se separaron. ¿Volverán algún día?"

-"No lo sé Bonnie, después de rechazarlo, lo he echado de menos, lo extraño. Pero sé que debo darme un tiempo, para reflexionar. Animarme"

-"Bueno, si quieres animarte, podríamos ir al bar, embriagarnos y olvidar todas nuestras penas en el alcohol. Un poco de whisky lo arregla todo." Dijo Bonnie, ella pensaba que era una buena idea divertirse un poco.

-"Es una buena idea, después del bar, ¿podría quedarme aquí?, me siento un poco sola". Habló Caroline.

-"Claro, no tienes ni que preguntar", respondió Bonnie.

-"Es una cita", dijo Caroline.

 **En el bar, 9:45 PM.**

Bonnie y Caroline entraron al bar, era noche de viernes y estaba lleno de gente. Se acercaron a la barra y pidieron dos whisky.

-"Me alegro que estemos haciendo esto, Bon. Las dos debemos divertirnos un poco, se que ha pasado poco tiempo, pero si nos deprimimos, podríamos estar así para siempre.

-"Es verdad, debemos alegrarnos un poco, Care. Hagamos un salud, por nuevos comienzos".

Las dos chicas tomaron sus vasos y los levantaron para luego beber. En ese momento empezó a sonar el celular de Caroline.

-"Es Matt", dijo Caroline. "¿Qué podrá querer a esta hora?, iré afuera, aquí no se escucha nada".

Caroline salió del bar, dejando a Bonnie sentada en la barra. Poco después entró al bar un joven de cabello rubio oscuro, alto, vestido con pantalones y chaqueta negra. Dio una mirada a su alrededor y se quedó mirando a Bonnie, quien estaba de espaldas. El chico se acercó a la barra y le habló.

-"Hola, ¿está vacío este asiento?", dijo el muchacho con un leve acento inglés.

-"No realmente, mi amiga está hablando por teléfono afuera. Vuelve enseguida." Dijo Bonnie, mirándolo a los ojos, los que eran de un profundo color verde.

-"Oh, lo siento. Entonces esperaré al barman, y me iré", dijo el chico.

-"No, no te vayas. Hay otro asiento a mi lado, si quieres", le dijo Bonnie. _Realmente era un chico guapo, y no se ve loco, es genial, ya tengo suficiente locura en mi vida,_ pensó Bonnie.

-"No quiero molestar, pero si insistes, sólo por un rato", dijo él riéndose. Se sentó al lado de Bonnie. "Soy Edgar Kingston, y ¿usted señorita?".

-"Bonnie Bennett", dijo ella, levantando su vaso.

-"Bueno, encantado de conocerte, Bonnie Bennett. ¿Vives aquí hace mucho?"

-"Desde que nací, así que bastante", dijo Bonnie, observándolo con cara risueña.

-"Yo llegué hace poco, una semana en realidad, pero realmente creo que Mystic Falls es un bonito pueblo, aunque no lo conozco, en especial por sus bellas mujeres" Dijo Edgar, acercándose a Bonnie.

-"Ese sí que es un piropo, gracias", _uno bastante antiguo,_ pensó Bonnie, tomándose el último trago de Whisky.

-"De nada, no cuesta decirlo, porque es la pura y santa verdad, las chicas son bastante hermosas aquí, pero hoy conocí a la más hermosa", dijo él. "Creo que la que viene es tu amiga, así que llegó la hora de retirarme, saludos Bonnie Bennett". Y con esas últimas palabras, pasó por el lado de Caroline y salió en dirección hacia la puerta.

-"¿Quién era ese?", dijo Caroline. Bonnie iba a responder cuando Caroline la interrumpió. "En realidad en estos momentos no importa. Hay problemas. Matt el policía ha encontrado una multitud de cadáveres en un callejón, ni una gota de sangre quedaba en sus cuerpos, llamaba para preguntar si había sido yo".

-"¿Fuiste tú?", le preguntó Bonnie en voz baja y alerta.

-"Por supuesto que no, creo que ya he matado a suficientes", dijo Caroline. "Ese es el problema, no hemos sido nosotros, ni Damon, ni Stefan, ni nadie de nuestro lado. Así que podemos estar seguros de algo. Kai no vino solo, trajo a los amigos de la mamá de Damon y Stefan con él. Así que, estamos en graves problemas".


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero que les gustee. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.

* * *

 **Casa Salvatore, 10:30 PM**

Bonnie y Caroline se acercaron a la puerta de la Casa Salvatore y tocaron el timbre. La noche estaba más oscura de lo habitual y la luna era lo único que alumbraba el camino. Oyeron pasos en el interior, acercándose por el pasillo, y una figura abrió la puerta, era Stefan.

-"Hola chicas, pasen, ya estamos todos aquí". El semblante de Stefan era serio, aunque cuando entraron les sonrió. Las dejó pasar y luego cerró la puerta.

En el salón se encontraban los chicos, Matt estaba con el uniforme de policía apoyado en un sillón, Alaric estaba sentado en una de las sillas con un vaso en la mano, y Damon se encontraba mirando directamente hacia la chimenea, y aún así supo que habían llegado.

-"Guau chicas, si que se demoraron", Damon se giró hacia ellas y las miró de arriba a abajo. "Vienen bien vestidas, ¿fueron a una fiesta, acaso? ¿Ni siquiera nos invitaron? Que malas amigas".

Bonnie se miró a sí misma, estaba usando una falda corta, un top con brillos junto a una chaqueta y botas negras, luego miró a Caroline, que se había puesto un vestido rojo corto y unas plataformas.

-"Era noche de chicas, Damon. No podíamos invitarte aunque quisiéramos." Dijo Bonnie, sonriéndole.

-"Parece que su noche se acabó muy pronto, ni siquiera alcanzaron a conocer a un chico, otra cosa que es culpa de mi loca madre", habló Damon, sirviéndose en un vaso un poco de Whisky y tomando.

-"¿Qué pasó realmente? ¿Cómo sabemos siquiera que son tu madre y los herejes? No tenemos pruebas", dijo Caroline avanzando y sentándose en una silla.

-"Lo sabemos", dijo Stefan que hasta el momento había estado escuchando apoyado en la pared. "Ahora que lo pensamos, es obvio que Kai no volvería solo, querría causar el mayor daño posible. Traer aquí a los herejes sería la forma perfecta de matar a todos, y que él fuera el líder". Stefan paró de hablar un momento y los miró a todos. "Al principio, no le creí a mi madre, le dije que Kai la había engañado, pero ahora, con estos asesinatos brutales, cometidos en masa, es verdad. Los herejes están aquí, estamos en graves problemas."

-"Jo lo dijo", Alaric habló, "Los herejes no deben existir, son una abominación de la naturaleza, vampiros con poderes de bruja, y sin embargo, ellos están vivos y Jo no lo está." Alaric tragó saliva. "Debemos matarlos en cuanto sepamos donde están."

-"Bueno eso es un problema", dijo Matt suspirando. "Revisamos la escena del crimen, nada de huellas, ninguna pista, sólo los cadáveres desangrados. ¿Cómo podríamos localizarlos?".

-"Espera", dijo Stefan. "Nuestra madre debe estar con ellos, son sus amigos, deben estar juntos. Si sabemos dónde está ella, sabremos donde están los herejes."

-"Eso es realmente una buena idea, hermanito", habló Damon. "Bonnie, ¿podrías hacer un hechizo localizador a nuestra madre?"

-"Creo que sí, pero necesito un mapa, arena y algo perteneciente a su madre para que funcione", dijo Bonnie, apoyada en el respaldo del sillón de Caroline.

-"Creo que tenemos todo", dijo Stefan. "Alaric, ¿puedes traer uno de los mapas de la ciudad?, están en el Estudio. Hay arena en unos de los frascos del aparador, ¿Caroline, puedes traerla? Sólo falta algo perteneciente a nuestra madre."

Sólo quedaban Damon, Matt, Bonnie y Stefan en el salón. Caroline estaba en el pasillo buscando la arena y Alaric había ido a buscar el mapa.

-"Tenemos su vestido", dijo Damon.

-"¿Qué vestido?, preguntó Stefan.

-"Cuando nuestra cuerda madre salió de 1903, estaba usando un vestido antiguo, cuando llego aquí le dimos ropa más cómoda, pero…", Damon se detuvo, "Elena lo guardó, está en una cómoda, arriba".

Stefan lo miró. "Qué diablos esperas Damon, ¡ve a buscarlo!"

-"Que grosero", dijo Damon, pero con su velocidad de vampiro lo trajo en un segundo. "Aquí está", en su mano sostenía un vestido blanco con una chaqueta roja. "¿Servirá?"

-"Sí", dijo Bonnie. "Lo hará".

10 minutos más tarde, Bonnie estaba en frente a una mesa con un mapa encima, con los demás a su alrededor, encima de la mesa había un tarro con arena y el vestido de Lily.

-"Ok, aquí vamos", dice Bonnie, al momento que esparce la arena encima del mapa, para luego poner el vestido ordenado al lado de este.

Bonnie cierra los ojos, alza las manos y dice el conjuro. " _Phasmatos Tribum, Nax ex verasm sequitas sanginem"_ En ese momento un remolino aparece encima del mapa, moviendo la arena y el vestido.

-"Bonnie, ¿qué ves?", pregunta Caroline.

-"Veo el bosque, árboles, naturaleza. Una casa, escondida en el medio del bosque, veo a una mujer con el cabello oscuro, es Lily, está hablando con dos personas, no veo nada más."

-"Puede ser cualquier parte del bosque, ¿no hay algo característico, una piedra, algo?", dice Alaric.

Bonnie movió su cabeza. "No puedo ver nada. Espera… veo algo, un árbol, es oscuro, sus ramas son negras, se ve casi… podrido".

-"¿Un árbol?", Matt suspiró, "Pero es un bosque, hay miles. ¿Y el mapa, no muestra alguna ubicación?"

-"En este caso sólo muestra una extensión de tierra, no algo específico. Debe haber un bloqueo, solo tengo visión", murmuró Bonnie.

-"¿No ves nada más Bonnie?", habló Damon, inquisitivo.

-"Un momento, hay una inscripción, al pie del árbol." Bonnie respiró. "Las letras están casi borradas, inicia con una G, luego una E, ¡Gemini!, dice Gemini" dijo Bonnie abriendo sus ojos.

Alaric miró a Bonnie, "Oh por Dios, ese lugar. Jo me habló de él", Alaric se paró y empezó a caminar. "Es una antigua casa, el Aquelarre Gémini realizaba algunas de sus reuniones allí por el año 1900 o antes. Era una de sus sedes. Había un árbol afuera de cada una de ellas, para que todos supieran que era del Aquelarre." Alaric suspiró. "Jo me contó una leyenda acerca de ese árbol, supuestamente simboliza el poder del Aquelarre Gemini, normalmente es blanco."

-"¿Qué ocurre cuando es negro?", preguntó Stefan.

-"El árbol está muriendo, Kai murió, así que todo el poder del aquelarre Gemini esta perdiéndose, pronto desaparecerá", dijo Alaric.

-"¿Por qué estarían los herejes en esa casa?", preguntó Damon.

-"Ellos pertenecían a ese aquelarre, deben conocer todos los centros de su poder." Dijo Alaric.

-"Pero ellos fueron parte del Aquelarre", murmuró Bonnie. "¿Qué pasaría si toman todo ese poder para ellos?".

-"Serían el doble de poderosos y peligrosos", dijo Stefan. "El doble de problemáticos, casi… ".

-"Casi imposibles de derrotar", terminó Damon.

-"Debemos impedirlo, ahora", dijo Caroline.

-"Si no lo hacemos, todos en Mystic Falls estarán en peligro", habló Matt.

-"Todos moriremos, y ellos se seguirán expandiendo hacia otros lugares." Dijo Alaric.

-"Entonces", dijo Bonnie. "Es hora de pararlos".


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a la serie "The vampire diaries", a sus guionistas y productores, además de la compañía The CW.

Perdón por no actualizar hace tanto. He estado bastante ocupada, es un capítulo corto, pero que explora la relación que tienen Bonnie y Damon. _

Al final, Bonnie y Caroline se quedaron en la casa Salvatore, Stefan se los ofreció y ellas aceptaron en caso de que por alguna razón los herejes atacaran.

 _No creo que ataquen tan pronto,_ pensó Bonnie, _ni siquiera saben que los queremos detener,_ pero asintió cuando Stefan se los propuso. Era obvio que quería estar con Caroline a solas. Su amiga le había contado que le había dicho a Stefan que quería estar sola, pero Bonnie pensaba que debían estar juntos, se lo merecían.

Ahora Bonnie estaba sola en el salón sentada en el sillón, Matt se había ido pues tenía turno en la Estación de Policías y Alaric se había ido a casa. Caroline estaba bebiendo la sangre envasada que Stefan le había ofrecido, en una de las habitaciones arriba, y Bonnie no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba Damon.

Bonnie no quería dormir, seguía soñando con Elena, se sentía culpable y no era para menos, su mejor amiga ya no estaba, porque ella estaba allí con vida. Así que Bonnie estaba frente al fuego, con las luces apagadas, mirando el horizonte. Entonces alguien le tocó el hombro, ella casi saltó, sobresaltada y se dio vuelta rápidamente. Era Damon, que le daba su típica sonrisa.

-"¿No tienes sueño, Bon? Ya es tarde", dijo él, al tiempo que caminaba hacia el bar y se servía un trago.

-"No tengo ganas de dormir, Damon", dijo Bonnie. "¿y tú?

-"No realmente", respondió él. "No he dormido mucho últimamente. ¿Quieres un trago?", le preguntó, alzando su vaso.

-"No, gracias", dijo Bonnie.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, mientras que Damon seguía bebiendo.

-"Yo tampoco he dormido en gran cantidad, tengo pesadillas", dijo Bonnie, tratando de entablar una conversación.

Damon la miró y dejó de beber. "¿Cuál es la razón de esa falta de sueño?", preguntó Damon mirándola fijamente.

-"Creo que lo sabes", dijo Bonnie.

Damon se dio vuelta y dijo, "Elena".

-"La extraño mucho. Sé que no había hablado de esto contigo, pero… jamás voy a lograr agradecerte lo suficiente porque me salvaras. Pensé que iba a morir en ese lugar, me estaba rindiendo. Y cuando llegaste, era obvio para mí, que no ibas a ayudarme, conectada a Elena, no tenía oportunidad contra ella." Dijo Bonnie, su voz casi quebrándose. Sentía las lágrimas apareciendo en sus ojos, pero no podía dejar de hablar. "Es mi amiga y es el amor de tu vida, pero me ayudaste, y nunca lo olvidaré."

Damon se dio la vuelta y la miró, el vaso en su mano ya estaba vacío. "Bonnie, no he dejado de pensar en esto desde semanas. Elena es el amor de mi vida, sí, pero tú… eres mi amiga, hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, tú me has salvado incontables veces. Hace mucho tiempo, yo no habría dudado en salvar a Elena antes que a ti, pero las cosas han cambiado, y tampoco soportaría perderte a ti."

Bonnie lo miró y se secó las lágrimas que tenía en las comisuras de los ojos, y sonrió para sí. Caminó hacia adelante y Damon abrió los brazos, ella se acercó y lo abrazó. Estuvieron así, unos minutos, hasta que Bonnie se separó de él.

-"Gracias, era lo que necesitaba escuchar", dijo Bonnie.

-"Ve a dormir, Bon, lo necesitas, te ves horrible", respondió Damon sonriendo.

Bonnie rió. "Está bien, buenas noches", ella se acercó la escalera y empezó a subir, cuando estaba llegando a la cima, miró hacia el salón y vio a Damon tomando otro trago, Bonnie suspiró y siguió subiendo.


End file.
